memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Picard family
Category:XX family ;Category:Picard family, Category:Raymond family *Any family of related persons that contains more than 10-20 members or so. There are now a plethora of Picards and Raymonds derived from various sources, they are often difficult to search because not all of them use the family surname. In the future, a continued categorization along these lines could help to sort out those that don't use surnames at all (like the Category:Duras family, should there be enough of them.) -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 18:55, 13 February 2006 (UTC) * Support. --Alan del Beccio 01:30, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Sorting While the norm for the sorting would be "Picard, Name" what about overriding the default sort Key for members of this category so it's sorted by given name? Simply because everyone being a Picard (or a relation thereof) is somewhat given, that way people can be found by their name, rather then the family name which everyone shares (nearly, anyway) --Terran Officer 18:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong with that and it makes sense given most will be in the P's :) — Morder (talk) 18:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, then should there be time for more "votes" to see what others think, or would it be OK to start making some edits to fix this?--Terran Officer 18:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, let's see what others say before starting it. — Morder (talk) 18:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We should sort this like all Human names. Last, First. Especially, since it'll break the use of DEFAULTSORTKEY entries elsewise. -- sulfur 18:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Woudln't it only affect the Category that we modify the sort for? Jean-Luc Picard vs. Picard, Jean-Luc — Morder (talk) 18:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Morder, it can be done so that it would only effect entries of this category, and not the others, this way they remain within the proper formatting in Humans, Starfleet personnel, etc...--Terran Officer 18:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I was more commenting that what sulfur said didn't quite make sense to me. — Morder (talk) 19:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If an article has a DEFAULTSORT set, it will need an individual one set on the one category. I personally don't see a huge win. Maybe that's just me. -- sulfur 19:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I understand now. Eh, either way is fine with me :) — Morder (talk) 19:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh... right, I see...der >< Well, the only reasoning I had behind this, was that it's not a big deal per se that there is a lot of people under "P" other then the fact that this is about one, singular family, the Picards. I just thought that maybe as a result, it would be better to sort them out through an alternate means so that the category's listings would look better. --Terran Officer 19:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) There seemed to have been no real objections to this, so I had gone ahead and done it and for what it's worth, only Jean-Luc had the default sort going anyway... but it's done and IMO, the category list looks a lot better.--Terran Officer 07:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC)